dawnmistfanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Tinylark
"Who would do this? And why? Brownstripe and Rosebreeze never hurt anyone! They promised to be there for us. Now they won't even see us be made warriors." — Tinypaw about her parents in "Shadows of Blood", chapter 17 Tinylark is a small brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes. Appearances and Mentions Shadows of Blood Allegiances Tinykit is listed under Allegiance Update 2 as a kit of ShadowClan, the daughter of Rosebreeze and Brownstripe. Tinypaw is listed under Allegiance Update 3 and Allegiance Update 4 as an apprentice of ShadowClan, being mentored by Crowmask. Tinylark is listed under Allegiance Update 5, Allegiance Update 6, and Final Allegiances as a warrior of ShadowClan. - Chapter 11 Rosebreeze is kitting. Hawkfeather pads out of the nursery and congratulates Brownstripe with a nod, who is anxious. Hawkfeather tells him he's a father to three she-kits. Brownstripe's eyes light with delight, and he says "Really? Let me see!". He hurries into the den and calls to Rosebreeze. For the first time, Bloodpaw feels happiness and respect for his mentor. Seeing him so happy makes him happy as well. He wonders if he'll ever have a family. At sunset when Depthstar calls a clan meeting, Bloodpaw notes that no cat has seen much of Brownstripe all day. He had only left the nursery to fetch a mouse for Rosebreeze, and to announce the names of the kits: Tinykit, Creamkit, and Honeykit. Many cats had gone in to see them, including Depthstar, Brownstripe's father. - Chapter 15 It's noted that half a moon ago, Brownstripe and Rosebreeze's kits were apprenticed, and Tinypaw was apprenticed to Crowmask. As Bloodfur wonders what it's like to have an apprentice, he looks across the clearing and sees Crowmask demonstrating a battle move for his apprentice, Tinypaw. When Cobratail's patrol returns with Rosebreeze's body, Tinypaw says "No!" and abandons her training with Crowmask, her eyes round with alarm as she races across the clearing to her mother. Brownstripe and Honeypaw join Tinypaw and Creampaw, pressing their muzzles to the body. - Chapter 17 Cobratail is standing by the meeting rock with Crowmask, Tinypaw, and Cougarfoot. He asks Bloodfur and Cardinalpaw to join Crowmask's patrol. When Bloodfur says he was about to take Cardinalpaw hunting, Cobratail tells him the patrol will be hunting anyway, and it'll be good for the apprentices to practice together. They join them, and while Cardinalpaw speaks to Tinypaw, Crowmask and Cougarfoot exchange a look, not wanting Bloodfur on the patrol. Crowmask leads them out of camp. The patrol is noted to have been hunting all afternoon. After Cardinalpaw catches a plump frog, Tinypaw exclaims great job and races to his side, adding that she wishes she could hunt like that. Cardinalpaw purrs and buries his frog as he thanks her and adds that he can show her if she wants. He runs into the marsh, and she follows. Tinypaw lets out a horrified shriek from beyond the marsh, and the warriors freeze. Crowmask says her name, and they race over. They find Cardinalpaw standing frozen, and Tinypaw crouched over the body of Brownstripe. She wails her father's name and grasps his scruff, dragging him out of the mud and onto dry land. Cougarfoot runs over to her. Bloodfur's heart aches as he watches Tinypaw cuddle against Brownstripe, noting that she just lost Rosebreeze a few moons ago, and now lost her father too. Cougarfoot says they need to take the bodies to camp and hesitantly steps forward, gently nudging Tinypaw with his muzzle and telling her he'll take Brownstripe. While Cougarfoot and Crowmask lead the way carrying the bodies of Brownstripe and Diamondrain, Bloodfur follows, flanked by Tinypaw and Cardinalpaw. Tinypaw stares at her paws as she walks, tail drooping. Bloodfur feels horrible for her losing both her parents at such a young age. He murmurs that he's so sorry. Tinypaw doesn't respond for a moment, then croaks and asks who would do this and why, adding that Rosebreeze and Brownstripe never hurt anyone. She says they promised to be there for them, then lowers her head, adding that now they won't even see them be made warriors. Bloodfur's heart breaks, and he rests his tail around her, finding himself comforting both apprentices as they head back to camp. When they reach the camp, Tinypaw breaks away from Bloodfur to join Honeypaw and Creampaw. The three of them huddle together against Brownstripe's body, whimpering. Bloodfur is surprised when Cardinalpaw leaves his side to join them and crouch by Creampaw. - Chapter 22 During a clan meeting, Depthstar says it's time for two young cats to be made warriors. He calls on Tinypaw and Honeypaw, who pad forward excitedly. Depthstar names them Tinylark and Honeyrose, honoring their courage and skill. He adds that Brownstripe and Rosebreeze would be very proud of them. The clan cheer their new names, and Creampaw bounds over to meet them. The three purr and bump heads. Creampaw congratulates them and tells them they're going to be great warriors. - Ebonypaw's Loss Allegiances Tinylark is listed under Allegiances as a warrior of ShadowClan. Quotes "Wow! Great job, Cardinalpaw! I wish I could hunt like that!" -Tinypaw in "Shadows of Blood", chapter 17 - "Who would do this? And why? Brownstripe and Rosebreeze never hurt anyone! They promised to be there for us. Now they won't even see us be made warriors." -Tinypaw after Brownstripe's death in "Shadows of Blood", chapter 17 Tumblr opngi16z481wprd47o1 1280.jpg| Tinylark's design Character Development and Origins Tinylark was originally the daughter of Sorrelshine and a cat named Duckfeather. She had two siblings, Oaktuft and Tortoiseshellfeather. In the planning stages of Shadows of Blood, her father was Fallenhope rather than Duckfeather. She was originally described as a brown tabby with light brown paws, muzzle, chest, and chin, with amber eyes and a black nose. tinylark.JPG Tree3.JPG Category:Shadows of Blood characters Category:Shadowclan cats Category:Characters Category:She-cats Category:ShadowClan cats Category:Ebonypaw's Loss Characters Category:Bloodfur's Gift characters